Night Family Love
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: A two-shot focused on the Himura family. Set soon after Kenji's birth.
1. Chapter 1

A soft crying woke Kenshin from his sleep, and he realized it was his newborn son. Rising from the futon and careful not wake his wife, Kenshin made his way to Kenji's room next to their own. Kenji was fussing in his cradle, and Kenshin scooped him up and began to comfort him.

"Shh, little one," Kenshin murmured. "We don't want to wake your kaa-san, do we?" He rocked the infant gently, calming Kenji.

Kenshin looked down at Kenji, who had taken to sucking his tiny thumb. "Your kaa-san says you look like this one, that she does, Kenji-chan." Kenshin smiled slightly. "She's right in that you have this one's red hair, that she is, but…" Kenshin stroked the baby's cheek. "I pray you grow up to a much different man than your tou-san. Do not make the same mistakes this one did."

Kenshin rubbed his nose to Kenji's making the infant giggle. "I love you too much, my son. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Kenji suddenly latched onto Kenshin's red hair, making his father squeak out an "oro." Kenji giggled again, enjoying his "toy."

Kenshin was able to free himself, but couldn't help but chuckle at his son's amusement. Kenshin began to softly hum, trying to calm his son back to sleep. Slowly, words began to form, and Kenshin's tenor voice rocked Kenji sleep.

The proud father gazed down at his sleeping son and whispered, "I love you, Kenji, indeed I do."

**This is not the end, a second chappie is waiting for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru awoke in the middle of the night to find her husband missing from his place beside her. Curious, but not worried, she rose and went to find Kenshin. She opened the shoji and heard a soft sound wafting over her ears. Was that… singing?

Smiling to herself, she recognized the voice and made her way to the source. The shoji of her son's door was open and she silently peeked in to see her husband holding their newborn son and singing softly.

Kaoru snuck up behind her husband and whispered, "I didn't know you sing."

Kenshin turned to look at his wife, surprised. _She is getting better at sneaking up at this one._ "What are you doing up, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru smiled mischievously. "You left me. I think I've become second in your life, anata. Kenji-chan is now your first."

Kenshin leaned over and gave her a kiss. "You forget, koishii, that you gave me a child, that you did. You will always be first in my life." He gazed into her eyes. "Arigato."

"Has he been good?" Kaoru inquired of Kenji.

"Hai, he only woke up and this one heard him crying and went to see him." Kenshin lifted his forefinger and stroked his son's soft cheek. "This one cannot get over that he has a son, that he can't." He closed his eyes and when he opened them, Kaoru saw amber mixed in her husband's original violet. She smiled. It meant he couldn't contain his emotions. "I never thought I would have a family. I had thought I would die during the revolution, never living past eighteen. The last thing I expected is that I would meet you ten years later and we would marry and have Kenji…"

Kenshin trailed off, and Kaoru noticed his chest slightly heaving. She turned his face to hers and she saw the tears pouring from his now completely amber eyes. Kaoru stroked his scarred cheek and smiled. "Do you realize your eyes are amber, anata?"

Kenshin looked at her in shock and was about to try to shake from it, but Kaoru stopped him. "No, Kenshin. Don't. All I see is your heart coming to open. Your love shining through like when you promised when Kenji was born to protect him and me."

He was shocked at her statement, but she pulled him into a kiss cutting off whatever his thoughts were. Suddenly, Kenji stirred and began mewling to be fed, and his parents smiled down at him. Kaoru took him from Kenshin's arms, who was reluctant to give up his son, but sat down. Kaoru sat against Kenshin's chest and began feeding her tiny son.

Kaoru soon fell asleep, as did Kenji when he finished feeding, but Kenshin stayed awake. He smiled at his tiny family and thanked Kami for blessing him with them. _Thank You._

**This is really strange, I wrote this chappie first wanting it to be like first chapter, but this came out instead. But I still was able to write what I had had originally planned, so now two chapters exist. In total, I like this fic.**


End file.
